Why Is It?
by ELIE101
Summary: Why is he so drawn to her? Why has he... fallen for her? Is this love? BBT One-shot


**Why is it? **

He thinks about her a lot, practically all the time. It doesn't matter what he's doing, his thoughts always stray to her. And when he gets to thinking about her, the same question always seems to pop up: why? Why is she the only one he thinks about? Just what is it that drew him to her? Why her? Why Terra?

She's nothing special, yet he saw her as a rare gem. A single ravishing rose standing out among thousands of other exquisite flowers; she surpassed all the other flowers by a land slide. Yet in reality she could be compared to many others, hundreds.

Maybe it was her unique and enchanting looks? When Beast Boy first set eyes on her he remembered thinking one thing. That she was beautiful. She was thin and had light skin that seemed to glow. She was shaped perfectly and had a model body. Her long blonde locks flowed down her back looking soft and bouncy. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were piercing but held kindness in them. And when her small pink lips turned up into a smile, her entire face lit up. Her beauty was increased ten fold, if not more. But when you got a better look at her you saw she wasn't as enchanting as she seemed at first glance. She was too skinny to be healthy, and had no curves at all. She was flat as a board and straight as a stick. Her skin didn't glow like thought, but was extremely pale. Her long blonde hair was full of knots and tangles and styled with split ends. It had thinned out from mal-nutrition, most likely caused from living on the streets (and desert) and not knowing if you would even eat the next day. Her ocean blue eyes, as striking as they were, weren't completely uncommon. Lot's of people had blue eyes. In fact almost everyone is born with blue eyes. So all in all she was just a plain Jane.

Well maybe it's her personality? She was optimistic and always looking on the bright side, or trying to at least. She was cheerful and did her best to make everyone smile and be happy. She was outgoing, never afraid to speak her mind and let her voice be heard. She was a hero and dedicated her life to helping others in need. She was kind, caring, and had a great sense of humor. And she was a really good friend. But she had a lot of problems. While she was kind hearted and a great listener, she tended to bottle things up and inside she was dark and confused. She acted cheerful and happy but it was just a act she put. In fact, it was all an act. She was a great person on the inside but was so lost that she did terrible things. She wasn't loyal to her friends. She broke ties and bonds. And all in a failed attempt to get control. She had a beautiful personality, but it was smothered by a saddened heart and clouded mind.

If not her personality surely her brain. She was smart. Not Einstein smart but get an A in school smart. She was a good problem solver and could almost always find a solution. Above all she was street smart. She knew the ways of nature and she knew how to survive. A very admirable quality. Her instincts would tell her what to do and she would listen, and they never let her down. She would act without thinking, which in some cases in good. But it could also lead to her downfall. She would be so focused on one thing, that the outcome of her decisions never occurred to her. And she trusted people too easily. All you had to do was offer her what she desired most, act like you wanted to help her, and she would believe you. She was naive. So she was smart in some ways, but dumb in others.

So what then? Why was Beast Boy so attached to her? What did he see in her? He didn't know.

Whenever he had seen a frown on her face he felt the need to turn it into a smile. When she was sad and tears rolled down her cheeks he felt his own heart break and the insist to wrap his arms around her in comfort. To dry all her tears and stop them from falling. If she got hurt in battle a surge of panic and worry would fill him. And when she got up seemly okay with nothing but a few minor cuts and bruises, he felt utter relief. He always made sure to keep an eye on her when they were fighting the enemy. He knew she was perfectly capable of holding her own, but he always felt like it was his job to make sure she was okay.

And when she had betrayed him and the others, he was hurt, upset, and well, he felt the extent of betrayal. But what was even stronger than that was the guilt. He felt guilty for not reading all the signals she was sending. For not being there for her more and making her want to stay. For not asking her what was wrong when he knew something wasn't right. He felt as if it was his fault she became a traitor. He felt like it was _him_ who was the traitor for giving up on her even for second. For doubting her. For not standing by her.

And then when she perished in that cave, when she turned to stone, there was a tugging on his heart. The tugging grew harder and harder until it just ripped his heart right out. A heaviness settled on him and wore him down little by little. He felt like a piece of him was missing; he felt incomplete.

He tried to fill that empty void in him, but nothing satisfied his aching heart. He knew in his gut that only she could ever make him whole again.

Her smile warmed his heart, as well as filled him with joy. Her embrace made him giddy like a little kid at a candy store. And her presence gave him a sense of reassurance. He didn't understand it but when she was with him he felt like everything was right, like he was up to any challenge. He could do anything as long as he had her. She made the world right, she was something that was always worth fighting for.

So what was it? Why does he feel this way about her and only her? What made her so special if she was just like any other girl besides the powers? No matter how hard he tried he could never come up with a reason for why he was so taken to her.

Perhaps...

Perhaps this is what true love is like?

**Author's Note: **Oh wow... This really sucks big time doesn't it? Sorry... I haven't written anything in a while and decided to make a short one-shot. I read something sorta similar to this about a different show and liked the idea. Thus this terribly written piece!

Well I hope it's at least semi-decent!

Please review!


End file.
